The invention relates generally to machines for forming coil springs and delivering such coil springs to a coil spring assembling machine in which the coil springs are laced or otherwise connected together to form a coil spring assembly. In such combined machinery, a coil spring forming machine individually delivers the formed coiled springs to a transfer conveyor which, in turn, delivers the coil springs to a transfer apparatus which, in turn, delivers the coil springs to the coil spring assembling machine to form the coil spring assembly.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
4,413,659 (Zangerle) issued Nov. 8, 1983 PA1 4,492,298 (Zapletal et al.) issued Jan. 8, 1985 PA1 5,477,893 (Wentzek et al.) issued Dec. 26, 1995 PA1 5,579,810 (Ramsey et al.) issued Dec. 3, 1996
Attention is also directed to a prior brochure which is entitled "Announcing the World's Fastest, Most Advanced Pocket Spring Technology" and which was circulated by Elfex International Limited of Pickering, Ontario L1W1Z9 Canada.